Clubbin'
by Glamrockprincess
Summary: Lily has a wild side James has never seen before! Sirius wants some fun so drags both James and Remus to a new mugglewizarding club. What happens when they run into lily and her friends at the club? all hell breaks loose thats what!LJ fic! Chap 7 is up! w
1. Chapter 1

**Clubbin'**

Lily Evans was determined to have a summer of fun, despite her sister. Lily and her three best friends Kara, Raine and Willow had been sent on vacation to Glasgow, Scotland by Raines parent. But at the last minute they couldn't come. Kara's parents had been asked to be the adult escorts, but they were both too busy with work, and Willow's parents were going on a second honey moon. So the girls were accompanied by Lily's parents, who had (much to the four girls disgust) insisted on bringing Petunia and her enormous, annoying whale of a boyfriend, Vernon Dursley.

James Potter was sitting at his desk, listening to the wizarding wireless and looking through his photos from his sixth year, next year was his final year at Hogwarts, his last year with Lily, the Lily Evans…the girl, no, woman of his dreams. Smart, fiery and beautiful. She wasn't one of the fake, giggly girls followed him and his best friend, Sirius, around at school. In fact he thought she looked on those girls with something akin to pity, or could it be disgust………

He flipped to the next photo; it was of Lily, Kara and Raine sitting by the lake laughing. Willow had obviously taken the photo; Lily would never laugh like that around him.

"Prongsie old boy, so thoroughly thrilled to see you again!" Sirius announced as pompously as possible as he strutted through James's bedroom door, grinning manically.

"Hello Padfoot," said James laughing. "What's got you so hypo now?"

"Moi, hypo? Never!" said Sirius pretending to look scandalized, and failing. "I'm only excited!"

"Different word, same meaning." James muttered distractedly, looking back at the photo.

"Ah, the ever elusive, fiery redhead Lily." Said Sirius quietly, peering over James shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Well mate," Sirius said loudly (causing James to jump slightly). "Stop mopping around, you'll get her next year for sure! But for now your gonna forget about her, cause your parents have splurged on us man! Three tickets to Glasgow, Scotland. You, me and Remus, we were going to take peter as well but we can't seem to contact him to ask, sooo it's just gonna be the three of us going. Oh well, he'll turn up always does. Oh, Remus said a new muggle club has opened there, so we can check it out. Apparently they're like a permanent party which starts up again each night, can't wait! So let's get going"

"YES! I found the room! Hurry up guys." Yelled Lily excitedly

"Hey, we are of the female persuasion biznitch! You're starting to sound like the _boys_! You know James, Siri and Remus." Replied Kara

"You shouldn't be so close to them! They're always in trouble and they'll just drag you down with them." said Lily returning to her studious prefect persona from school.

"Lay off Lils, its part of their charm, besides its holidays _and_ they haven't let me get in trouble or take the fall yet, or ever!" replied Kara "Hurry up and open the door, this bag is heavy!"

"Whimp," commented Raine walking up to them and flicking her mid-back length black hair out of her face.

"Um, Raine, Where's Willow? She was with you!" said Kara looking up and down the hotel hallway. Lily leaned back against the door way and smiled, knowing full well another Kara-Raine fight was about to start and their fights were always amusing to watch. So she got comfortable and watched.

"How would I know?"

"Coz she was with _you_!"

"So! I'm not her mother."

"What's being a mother got to do with anything biznitch? You've gone and lost a perfectly good friend, now we have to start auditioning replacements! Do you have any idea how hard its gonna be?"

"Nutter"

"Oh, loco, that's what you are!" Kara sang purposefully making her voice crack and sound horrible. (She was actually had a brilliant voice)

"Arrgh, you win, just stop singing!" Raine cried covering her ears.

"Yay!" exclaimed Kara while Raine rolled her eyes and Lily laughed, Willow got out of the elevator behind them.

Kara dug around in her hand bag and handed something to Raine quietly, while Lily unlocked the door and they entered.

"Oh my god, I love you Kara," Raine positively screamed when she opened the small present. "Lindt chocolate!"

"Not as much as you will after this!" Kara passed Raine a beautifully wrapped box, which was only slightly smaller than the first "Happy birthday sis!"

"Oh god, Kara it's gorgeous!" whispered Raine as she put on necklace which held a single emerald encircled by small diamonds hanging on fine white gold chain. The perfect complement to her pale skin tone and her favourite colour.

"Oh, shit! Sorry Lils I can't believe I almost forgot!" Kara mumbled as she resumed rummaging, this time producing a long, thin, straight box similarly wrapped. "Happy birthday Lils."

Lily opened the box, inside was a silver chain with a tear drop emerald pendant. It would set off her eyes perfectly.

"Sorry they're so similar, but you both like and suit emeralds." Said Kara in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"They're beautiful Kara, thank you!" said Lily pulling Kara into a hug. Raine followed suit, mainly because she was still speechless. (A very rare happening indeed!)  
"Well, this confirms it then, nothing is going to able to ruin my holiday, not with you lot for sisters!" said Lily smiling broadly and putting the necklace on.


	2. Say What?

**Disclaimer: **_checks birth certificate. _Nope names not J.K.Rowling, damn, would've been cool to own harry potter! but I don't, I only own the plot! And sometimes I'm not even sure i have one! Scary!

**A/N: **Nope got nothing! _Looks blankly ahead, suddenly._thanks to those who reveiwed, Oh and Queen of the Scoubies, we must tackle Forsaken star at school for not reveiwing. _pouts sullenly, then cacklels evilly! _Now who enjoyed the last chapter? All of you Coolest! I am now offically hyper! _Laughs manically for no reason at all! Recieves looks of Your-mad-woman from nearby people. _What, you have a staring problem, ok staring contast it is then...

**Clubbin'**

**Chapter 2: **_Say what?_

"Say what?" asked James slightly confused. "We have to stay where?"

"The hotel Lockwood, it'll be fine." replied his mother calmly. "It's a half muggle half wizarding hotel."

"So we can just floo into the hotel right?" James asked freaking slightly at thought of travelling muggle style.

"Well no." his mother watched him closely. "You will floo through to the Scotland ministry, then catch a cab to the hotel."

"Catch a what now? Is that an animal or something?" asked James thoroughly confused and still slightly freaked.

"No it's not an animal; it's the muggle form of travel. Remus assured me he knows what to do."

"Oh, okay then…." James trailed off.

"And you're not to use magic, the staff have been informed about you and your friends being underage!" said James's mother sternly, her tone a bit lighter she added. "And dress sensibly for the club you're going to."

Two hours later the boys were saying goodbye to the Potters and flooed through to Scotland, they travelled in muggle clothes as they arrive at the hotel the muggle way. Sirius and James were fascinated by the muggle world, while Remus was just bored. When they reached the hotel Remus checked them in. They were staying in a penthouse suite on one of the wizarding floors. As Remus was unlocking their room door, female squeals and shouts sounded from down the hall and around the corner

"Yes, I found the room, hurry up guys!" yelled a strangely familiar voice, James just couldn't place it.

"Hey, we are of the female persuasion, biznitch! You're…" James didn't hear the rest as both Sirius and Remus pulled him into their room. He looked around taking in the opulence of the room, it held a dining room, kitchen and what appeared to be a small library.

"Um, how many bedrooms are there moony?" asked Sirius as he looked around as well.

"Three, one for each of us!" he replied

Each boy went to a bedroom and dumped their stuff, then went to sit on the balcony and discuss the 'club' they would visit tomorrow night!

"Lils, Rae, Kara check out this room! It's awesome." Said Willow, drawing them out of their hug fest. They felt weird they weren't normally this sappy; they weren't sappy at all come to think of it. The four girls looked around their room for the first time since they had entered it. It was, to sum it up stunning! (It was identical to the boy's room) Unlike Lily's parents, who were staying in the muggle part of the hotel Lockwood, they were staying in the wizarding section, everything screamed opulence! Lily looked at her friends and grinned evilly; they read her thoughts and broke into identical grins.

"I'm so sure Petunia and _Vernon_ are enjoying their tiny little room!" Lily commented sarcastically to the others.

"Right," said Kara walking further into the room and drawing out her wand, "I say its time for Blade of Hikari to reform, and for us to remove our concealment charms!"

"What about Lils parents? They'll freak if they see our piercings and tats, not to mention _our_ hair!" said Raine

"All taken care of, I found this really neat charm which will let everyone but Lily's parents Petunia and the whale from seeing our true wild arse selves, they'll only see the perfect little angels they've always seen!" replied Kara smirking.

"Does it cover clothes as well?" asked Lily

"Yep, and make up. So we can go wild as usual!" everyone of the girls smiled broadly at this comment, when on holidays the Blade of Hikari were uncontrollable, the complete opposite of what they were at school. At school they popular because of their naturally good looks, but they were quiet and studious student, a pleasure to teach their reports always said. Only Lily's parents were in the dark about their real behaviour, because they had never been there to see it. So for Lily's sake the girls were keeping up the image of innocents around them, they had always come here towards the end of summer, but this year they were here all summer! The girl's band had been playing in the local clubs for six years and was immensely popular with the dance crowds. A new club had recently opened and they were booked to start playing there tomorrow night, but they had to find a plausible excuse for their behaviour for the Evans's.

Eventually they had told them that all the girls had found night jobs at a private restaurant, and to the relief they bought the lie. It was just a good thing they were all good actors, Merlin knows they'd been lying through their teeth for years without being caught, so way would they be caught this time?

They all looked at each and draw out their wands, then removed their concealment charms….

Come on people review, you know you wanna, go on then the buttons over there ! _Points to button while jumpin' up and down, totally hyper... waaay too much sugar! _By the way I won the staring contest, stupid little squirts eyes began to water after 30 seconds! _he he he..._


	3. Revealed!

ok so I'm going to just write 'lil notes to my readers from now on! any way... Sorry about the wait but it was long weekend and i camping then had to do all my homework... and film for film and tv assignment! soo it's been kinda hectic! But i prevailed and now i bring you chapter three! yay, you finally get to see what Dan and the girls look like!

S o I totally don't own Harry potter or the characters, even Raine isn't mine she's my besties alter ego! And she is really scary when mad so let's just keep her happy! All the other characters are mine though!

And now onto the story, enjoy and review please...

**Clubbin'**

"It feels so good to be me!" screamed Kara.

"To be free!" screamed the other girls completing their motto. The four girls still had natural good looks, but their wild sides (which had been hidden at Hogwarts) were now revealed.

Kara whose look at school was innocent and clean, now had blue, purple and magenta streaks throughout her thick butt length shimmery brown hair, and a sun kissed blonde fringe. The six piercings in each ear (3 upper, 3 lower ear) were revealed each holding a stud. The tribal tattoo on her lower back and the Celtic link tattoo around her bicep were also suddenly there.

Raine's shoulder length black hair now had blue streaks and tips. The rose vine tattoo on her upper thigh had been revealed, even though it was covered by her black peasant skirt right at that moment. Her belly button piercing and second ear piercing was also revealed.

Lily's stunning auburn hair still fell in waves down to her mid-back. On her lower back a spiralling tribal tattoo was revealed, quite small compared to Kara's though.

Willow's short back hair suddenly had red streaks through it, her upper arm held a tattoo with 'insane' written in Latin across an image of a strait jacket. Her belly and tongue piercings were also revealed.

All the girls felt free of their acting constraints. Long ago at the various ages of 8, 9 and 10 each girl had started to rebel, Lily a lot quieter than the rest. Kara and Raine found each other before Hogwarts and had found they shared the pain of being ignored by their parents, the people who were meant to love them the most! So they started 'acting out' as adults call it, they had only wanted attention. When they entered Hogwarts they met Willow and Lily, both proving to be just as wild during holidays. The girls now needed a wild release from their alter 'Hogwarts' egos each break. They formed 'Blade of Hikari,' their band, their release.

Lily is lead singer and lead guitar.

Kara is backup singer and rhythm guitar

Raine is on bass guitar

Willow is the keyboard player

And their best friend from the muggle world Dan is Killer playin' their drums!

"I can't wait to see Dan!" said Willow already rummaging through her trunk for different clothes.

"But we still have to put the charm on!" said Lily sensibly. "I'm so glad we told him about being witches and going to Hogwarts though. Now he can come visit us in this amazing room!"

"Assuming he didn't freak!" said Raine looking up from her trunk where she had been looking for comfortable clothes.

"He didn't freak, Dan would think this is cool. And really which one of us would argue? Anyway I've already cast the charm on myself, so at the risk of sounding like a musty old teacher …_line up, I'll cast it on you one at a time_." Said Kara assuming a professorish voice, the girls laughed and lined up "Then we can all change our clothes, finally can't wait to get out of this riddiculas getup!"

Lily, Raine and Willow lined up in front of Kara

"Particularius metaconfiness."

They felt a warmth sweep through themselves, but were otherwise unaffected. Now the charm had been cast on each of them, they all rummaged around in their, found some clothes and went to change.

Lily returned wearing knee high leather lace up boots with fish net stockings and black cargo mini shorts. Paired with a tight black top, which showed her perfectly flat stomach off.

Willow wore tight three quarter camo pants with army boots, an army green singlet reading (yep, you guessed it!) 'Army Brat' and a military style fashion jacket and cap.

Kara wore cargo pants with boots and a tight midriff tank top which revealed part of the tattoo on her back and showed off the tattoo on her arm completely.

Raine wore knee length pinstripe black pants, a white button up shirt with a purple logo over her left breast and a back tie loosely done up and dotted with badges.

James, Sirius and Remus were bored! Bored stiff, bored shitless. Until a knock on the door sounded.

"Prongs, answer the door." Sirius said.

"Padfoot, answer the door yourself!" replied James.

"Together?"

"Fine!"

James and Sirius walked to the door

"We're coming, we're coming, jeez." Muttered James

"Uh, hi. Sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for room W903, but the doors don't have numbers on them. Some friends are expecting me." Said the strangely dressed boy on the doorstep. He was fairly well muscled (6 pack, girls!) and had sandy brown sun kissed hair. He wore a black muscle shirt and black shorts that were extremely baggy and went just beyond his knees. He had a back pack on and wore skate shoes; he also carried a timber plank. (A skateboard)

"Um, you're a muggle though, right?" asked Sirius.

"Well yeah. But my friends are witches." Replied the stranger

"How's this we'll help you look, cause we're bored anyway so it'll give something to do for a bit! Is that ok with you?" said James.

"Yeah, if it's not too much that is." Replied the stranger.

"Padfoot, go get the mirrors and moony, we'll split up you go with Moony and I'll go with….um?"

"Dan"

"Thanks, I'll go with Dan and when we find the room we'll use the mirrors to get in contact!" James said assuming command. "Oh, my name is James, nice to meet you."

James offered his hand and Dan shook it strongly.

Twenty minutes later all four of the boys were outside door W903, Dan had yet to knock.

"James, could you hold my skateboard and backpack?" asked Dan

"Sure." James took the items from Dan

"Word to the wise, step right away from the door." Go that way a bit." Said Dan pointing down the hallway.

James, Sirius and Remus gave Dan a searching look but moved to do as Dan had advised. Dan knocked on the door apprehensively, and then took a step back. The door flew open, four beautiful yet wild looking girls stood on the other side of the threshold….


	4. Suprise Reunions!

**Okay then!** Rae Put-the-whip-away! I just put it up!

Yay!I love it when I get my way. She said that innocently the nerve, oh well, I'll get her at school! well here it is chapter 4 sorry its so short but just think the next one will be twice as long! or three times maybe? **Shrinks from raes glare.**That's better! well i don't own harryp characters or raine she's raes! the rest is mine!Darn right! And I dedicate this chapter to rae and Melissa and Steph and kkoonie. (hope i spelt it right!) alway happy to reveiw!

Now read and review!

**Clubbin'**

"Dan!" all four girls screamed at once.

"Hi girls." Replied Dan quietly. "CRAP!" he then screamed as all four girls rushed at him and tackled him to the ground in the hallway. Needless to say James, Sirius and Remus were glad they took Dan's advice and moved! All of the girls were laughing and Dan was grinning from ear to ear.

"_Well who wouldn't smile if they had been tackled by hot girls like these!"_ thought Sirius feeling left out. Three of the girls stood back up

Lily watched Dan and Kara's reunion with a smile; they had been dating since they were twelve and loved each other more than life itself!

Kara was straddling his chest, pinning him under her.

"So…found any good looking boyfriends recently?" asked Dan smirking

"Well there's been quite a few offers from some fairly good looking boys at school…" she watched a as a smoulder of anger crept into his eyes, "but not even Sirius Black could make me leave you! So you're suck with me a while longer!"

"Well, ok you'll do I suppose!" said Dan stretching out under Kara. "Besides all the other girls are too afraid to deal with Jenna, man she's been buggin' me!"

"I'll fix her" growled Kara, she hated Jenna and it seemed it was Jenna's life mission to take (or try at least) Dan away from her. They were sworn enemies!

"We'll help!" declared Raine

"Yeah! We'll knock that bitch down!" exclaimed Lily happily, her favourite hobby.

James head snapped up at the sound of her voice. _"Lily's here? And what the hell is she wearing?" _thought James as he took in her appearance.

"Thank god!" exclaimed Dan

"What's god got to do with it?" said Kara getting up and sweeping Raine and Lily into their room.

"So you miss us Dan?" asked Willow "Because on the train…."

She didn't finish but stood staring at James, Sirius and Remus. _"SHIT! How's Lily gonna react…………she'll freak that's how!"_

_Oh I forgot you must read and then... come on people you know the answer!...yesss... that's it reveiw plz it's great reading your comments! even if you don't like it! if you don't still reveiw just don't be mean! love you all! reveiw..._


	5. performance skanks

**DISCLAIMER: **i still don't own harry potter, or the songs! lyrics are by my good friend steph wood, in this episode, and many more to come i hope!

**A/N: **i know i know, i took forever, but i have good excuses! i have been sick, like 7 times, i almost got sent to hospital! i started a job, and have had assignments and exams coming outta my ears! anyway, bad stuff aside here's my new chappie Performance Skanks! dun dun dah... just so all know this chapter holds a little bit of language, and that may pick up, i'm not to sure. It also holds a bit of suggestive behaviour and suggested violence at the end, so don't read if these things up set you. OC's are contained so if you don't like tose then read something else as well!

**CHAPTER 5 'performance skanks'**

"Shit," exclaimed Willow. "Shit, crap, fuck!"

"Is something wrong?" asked Dan blandly.

"Yes! If Lily sees _them, _though why we didn't before…well, her whole family, including the whale are here. So if she sees them, well she'll flip, to say the least!" rushed Willow in one breath.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you all around then." said Remus dragging James and Sirius off, who incidentally were still bug-eyed and drooling over the girls.

"Nice to meet you all!" called Dan after them.

"Dan, Willow hurry up and get in here!" yelled Raine

"Coming," replied Willow as Dan and her self made their way into the room.

"Holy cow!" exclaimed Dan seeing the room. "It's a freakin' palace!"

"Yeah, just a small place we like to crash in." said Lily, smiling at his reaction.

"Uh, this room is awesome and all, but we really need to get to the club, its reopening tonight Jess finally got it licensed, so it's no longer completely underground. All the old crew are suppose to still be their though." Said Kara putting on her leather jacket. "Plus we need to set up!"

"But, but I just got here!" whined Dan playfully.

"You're right though." Said Raine

"Indeed I am! As you usually say Raine!" replied Kara. "Oh stop whining or I won't dance with you tonight!"

"I'll be good!" exclaimed Dan quietly.

"We can catch up with everyone! YAY!" Added Lily

"Let's head off" said Willow, grabbing her black jacket and heading for the door.

Remus dragged his stunned friends back to their room where they could look like idiots in private. He opened the door and shoved them through.

"Did you…I can't…WHAT was she wearing?" stuttered James.

"What were THEY wearing you mean!" said Sirius finally recovering from his shock.

"Man, they were HOT!" yelled Sirius and James in unison.

"Come on it's almost nightfall, we should eat, get ready and go." Said Remus

It was two minutes before the band was due to start. The three boys were sitting in a booth beside the dance floor, one with a perfect view of the stage. 'Blade of Hikari' was supposed to be performing tonight, and Remus had wanted good seats. So he had dragged them to the club early, (it didn't take them long to figure out why, as the line got super sized!) And filled them in on the hype around the band.

"Your attention please ladies and gentlemen, it's about time to start the show! And get this party happening!" the crowd screamed, whistled and made as much noise as possible. "Blade of Hikari is in the club tonight performing for your pleasure! (More loud noise) this is their first time in a legal club! So give it up for 'Blade of Hikari'!" the crowd moved as one towards the stage and dance floor. The stage went dark as did the club; all lights were out except the bar. A drumbeat started, a spotlight went on showing the drummer, James jaw dropped it was Dan! A guitar was strummed, another spotlight, it was Lily.

All the lights flared on, revealing the entire group of friends. The crowd screamed and the song started…they started dancing to the beat. James' attention was locked on Lily, who was singing. He thought she was beautiful, free almost…wild, he paid attention to her words.

What's it gonna take

When we're all so surreal

Why's it up to us,

Not knowing what to feel,

When it's too late.

You know you've gone too far,

Pushed us all the way.

Stop right now, take a look around

See what can't be found

Slow right down, it's time we gave it out

Let all this anger go

Step right up; we'll knock you to the ground

It's time for us to show you how it's gonna go.

Who-oh, who-oh, who-oh, who-oh

Who-oh, who-oh, who-oh

All I loved to do

Was be just like you.

Now I know it was

(Fake) like your shades

Against black and grey

Stop right now, take a look around

See what can't be found

Slow right down, it's time we gave it out

Let all this anger go

Step right up; we'll knock you to the ground

It's time for us to show you how its gonna go.

Who-oh, who-oh, who-oh, who-oh

Who-oh, who-oh, who-oh

I've got a way

To take you down.

I've got a way,

You won't find out.

I've got a way,

To take you down.

I've got a way,

You won't find out!

An hour later the club was still pumping with hot sweaty bodies dancing, but the band had been replaced with a dj. James sat in the booth, but now he was alone, Sirius and Remus were dancing.

"Hey, fancy seeing you again!" said a male voice above the music, James turned and saw Dan standing behind him.

"Oh, hi Dan," replied James.

"You right mate? You look a little out of it," asked Dan. "You haven't taken anything have you?"

"What? No, no nothing, just Lily's performance…" replied James

"Brilliant, as per usual, she's a perfectionist!"

"How long have you known her?" asked James

"Since we were eleven why?" replied Dan

"DANNY BOY….where are you baby?" yelled a sickeningly sweet voice over the music.

"SHIT! Hide me…quick!"

Dan's arm was suddenly clutched in a vice like grip.

"Danny, sweetheart where have you been? Your performance was amazing, but why are you still performing with _those_ girls?" continued the girl in the same fake sweet voice.

"ELISE, GET YOUR SKANK ASS AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted a familiar voice angrily, James winced he recognized the voice and knew it was one you never wanted directed at yourself when angry.

"Why should I? You left him alone all year and now he's mine!" replied Elise tartily.

"Yes, and that explains why he spent the day with me, it was sooo cosy."

"Fun" smiled Dan.

"And will be staying at my place tonight!" Added Kara

"Kara, I'm well not so sad as to inform you, but Danny boy is mine now!" spat Elise

"Danny boy? Oh I'm sure Dan loves that name and being treated like a possession, by the likes of you!" said Kara sarcastically, taking a threatening step forward.

"You like me don't you Danny. Your not going to let her speak to me like that are you?" Elise looked up at Dan cloyingly through her eyelashes.

"Yes I am Elise, because I don't like you! You treat me like some accessory you can use at will, guess what. You can't!" Dan all but screamed at her.

"Well, if that's the way you feel, I'll find someone hotter than you to be with. Good bye!" Elise turned and walked off, her nose stuck up in the air.

"Geez, changed her tune fast!" muttered Kara sliding up to Dan's side. "You alright baby?"

"Mentally and physically scarred for life, but I'll live. She has a point though…you did leave me alone all year, with her no less!" replied Dan smirking.

"I'm sure I can find a way to make up for it tonight." Said Kara, sliding her hand up Dan's chest suggestively.

"I'm sure you can." Added Dan, his smirk getting broader.

"Hmmm…" James was growing restless, especially seeing this new side of Kara. She was such a good girl at school!

"Oh sorry James, you want a drink?" asked Dan hearing James clear his throat.

"Yeah, sure." replied James glad he'd been heard. He watched Kara pout and sit down where Dan guided her to. "You're usual Kara?"

"Yes please."

"DAN"

"RAINE? OVER HERE!"

Raine ran up to the group, and grabbed Dan tugging on his arm, she looked scared and frustrated.

"Calm down Raine! Breathe, now tell me what's got unflappable Raine, flying frantic circles over my head?" said Dan in a bad attempt at humour, he was getting worried he'd only seen any of the girls like this once, when Lily had dated…that was last year, surely he wouldn't…not in a public space…

**A/N: **read and then review, flames won't be deleted, but do you have to? this is just imagination gone wild, no one has forced you to read it so why flame? be nice! see ya's soon, i hope...raine back away from the whip i'll start rite away!

oh and so you all know, i've written another fic, as soon as i find it i'm going to upload it, it's almost finished, completed. it's fairly long and a good read, so i'll look for it! be happy smile and enjoy your day!

thanks to those who reviewed, if anyone has questions just ask! smile now, it makes you feel betta i promise!


	6. Not worth the time, and mornings after

**Disclaimer: **Geez ppl dont ya get it, i do this for fun, not ta get my butt sued! of course i don't own harry potter, jk does and is worth more than anything or one in the world rite now! Dammit i wanna be her!

**AN:** ok so this one is for the 11 crazy ppl who reviewed keep em comin! do u know you all reviewed almost simultanisly!

(note that i can spell mind!)

**Clubbin' **

**Chapter 6: not worth the time, and mornings after!**

"He's not here is he?" demanded Dan forcefully, Raine nodded.

"Where's Lily?" asked Kara, obviously worried.

"He cornered her, I tried to stop him. He just shoved me aside, hard! I'm gonna bruise there!" explained Raine. "So I came for you."

"You won't bruise half as much as he will, if he hurts her again…" replied Dan stalking off towards Lily's favourite hang out.

James stood and followed, knowing from the previous conversation, that Lily was in trouble. Dan's entire body was stiff, his walk tense.

"Hi James," said Kara tensely.

"Kara," acknowledged James. "Can you please fill me in?"

"I guess, you won't like it though," replied Kara.

"I'll live. Now tell me what's wrong, why's everyone so worried about Lily?" said James.

"Right then…no interrupting. Well about this time last year Lily met this guy, Ryan's his name. Great guy at first treated her like a princess. Then about a month in he changed, warped. Started getting shifty, we didn't like it, but Lily thought it was just from stress. Then he started slapping her around, calling her names, treating her like crap basically. We found out, removed her from the situation, and made her see sense. Made her see what an asshole he is, and that she definitely didn't deserve it!"

James had grown angrier with every word, how could anyone treat Lily like that? How could any one treat anyone like that?

"There they are!" growled Dan, pushing people out of his way.

"Ryan, just leave me alone! I don't like you or love you, just go away!" begged Lily, she hated being like this but really had no choice.

"You know you love me Lils, so drop the group and come back to me," replied Ryan

"Prick! I hate you, and I hate what you did to me!"

"Just come back to me Lils," Ryan took a step forward, Lily took a step back and ran directly into the wall. Ryan placed a hand beside her head and ran the other one lightly down her jaw. His touch revolted her, and she didn't bother hiding it. But there was nothing she could do he had effectively pinned her to the wall.

Suddenly he was gone, sprawled across the ground, James Potter (?) standing threantingly over him.

"Stay away from her!" he managed to growl out, taking a step forward towards the git who had hurt Lily so bad.

REWIND!

James saw the guy pin Lily to the wall, he saw the look of utter revulsion on her face, she didn't even look at him like that when she was seriously pissed off, she truly hates this guy!

Dan didn't move fast enough, James did.

He grabbed Ryan's shoulder and spun him away from Lily and the wall. Forgetting about magic, which isn't something wizards usually do! He punched Ryan square in the face.

CAUGHT UP NOW? GOOD!

Ryan lay on floor, scared shitless holding his bloody nose in shock.

"Ryan I never want to see or hear from you again, got it, good!" with that Lily turned and fled. James growled once more and followed her.

Dan hauled Ryan to his feet and dragged him to the club's door.

"Lily, Lily please stop, talk to me. I'm not the enemy!" said James desperately as he walked along beside her.

"Piss off Potter, I bet you can't wait to tell Sirius all about this, then he'll tell his latest girlfriend, who'll tell the whole school when we get back!" yelled Lily. "Go ahead, I don't care. It's not like anyone cares that my boyfriend beat me up before I left him!"

"I wouldn't do that Lily, I just want to make sure your ok." Replied James calmly, she was shaken and he knew from experience this was her coping with what had happened.

"Arrgh, fine suit yourself I need a drink. A strong one at that!" replied Lily frustrated, she headed for the bar.

Kara and Raine stood at the spot where the confrontation had ensued.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" asked Raine.

"If she doesn't beat Potter to a pulp by the time we leave this club. She'll be fine. "'Sides, after Ryan, Potter's a saint!" replied Kara.

They watched as Lily sat down at the bar, James in tow and downed a few drinks. Kara winced.

"She'll be sore in the morning!" commented Kara.

"Mmhmmm…hey where's Willow?" asked Raine.

"I don't know…she could be dancing." Replied Kara watching Dan make his way back to them.

"I think I'll go dance too…" said Raine as she slipped off into the crowd.

"Hmmm, me too…" muttered Kara dragging a confused Dan onto the dance floor in a suggestive way. He got the hint, fast.

A guy shifted behind Willow on the dance floor, brushed up against her, he moved well too the music. She turned around too invite him to dance, her jaw dropped. It was Remus!

"Willow?"

"Remus…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Raine worked her way through the crowd, saying hello to people she knew. Then she stopped dead. She could have sworn she'd just seen Sirius Black…but why would he be here?

She'd had a small annoying crush on him for the beginning of sixth year, but didn't really want to turn out like the other girls he'd dated so she had kept her distance.

It was him, it was Sirius Black!

Sirius felt someone staring at him and looked up from the girl he'd been dancing with. It was Raine, Lily's friend Raine. (He liked her too, but couldn't get close because Lily wouldn't let him, of course!)

He grinned, stopped dancing and walked towards her.

"Wanna dance?" He asked stopping in front of her, before she could answer he grabbed her hand, pulled her into a turn and spun her into him so he was cradling her from behind his chin resting in the crook of her neck.

She sighed, and just went to the rhythm of the music with him.

It was the end of the night, the club was closing the band and Dj had cleared up, everyone met at the entrance to the club, the girls bringing the boys with them.

James got the destination out of Lily and helped her stubble there, not the Lily he knew that was for sure!

The girls accept Lily, who was way to drunk to care, decided the boys should stay over the night.

Damn freaking birds….make way too much noise in the morning! Thought Lily.

She rolled over, away from the light streaming in through the window. Carefully opened her eyes, and…

"ARRGHHH…" screamed…

"POTTER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"I was sleeping, and I'm on the couch, not in your bed so chill."

"Why… are… you… in… my… room?"

"Because Sirius took the couch, Remus stole the floor. So there was no where else to sleep!"

"Ughh…" too early thought Lily, way, way, way too early!

**heh ur gonna like the next chappie! r&r u know the drill... anyway sorry for the soppiness, had to have something to make up for all the fighting that's gonna happen over the next few chap's! luv ya all and now leaving! Bye!**


	7. Breakfast meetings

**_A/N: _okies i no i no, long time coming, i went on hols had work and released a new fic on to the site. Thats Right! For all U tribe fans out there i just released a new Tribe fic called 'New times' check it! anyway i have the next chapter of both stories ready to go, and i also have quite a few more stories yet to be released onto the site.**

**just the usual crap i dont own harry...blah blah blah...how many times do i have to say it? i was not born with the name J.K Rowling!**

**Chapter 7: Breakfast Meetings.**

"Are they fighting again?" asked Dan

"Yep!" replied Kara. "You should try being at school with them. Last year was particularly bad…horrible actually!"

"Why? What happened?"

"He acts as arrogant as Ryan at times, I guess he just reminded her of him too much. So she took her pain and anger out on Potter whenever he gave her the chance. Which was actually fairly often."

"Typical Lily!"

They were standing in the kitchen, in their pj's eating breakfast. Suddenly Lily's door slammed open and out rolled James covering his head, amid a hail of pillow's, obviously aimed at his head.

"Whoa…ok, ok I'm out! Geez!" called James

"This time stay out! It's bad enough you lot decided to stick around, just stay out of my Room!" screamed Lily

"Good to see the children getting along so well." Commented Kara dryly

"Yes, we raised them so well!" added Dan, wrapping his arms around Kara's waist and burying his face into her neck.

"Ahh…NOW I see why you didn't accept any offers at school." Commented James slyly as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Mmm…got all want right here!" replied Kara smirking

"Rhumph!" added Dan, causing Kara to giggle.

"She giggles? That's new, miss studious giggles!" said James

"Miss studious?" enquired Dan, finally lifting his head. "Who?"

"Kara

"Me"

"Wha?" asked Dan so confused his head was starting to hurt!

"Doesn't take you long to get confused does it!" joked James

"Shooshka James! Dan at school the girls and I are top of our classes. It's hopelessly boring, but the society accepts who we are. And we will have the best opportunities after we graduate, almost any job we want will be ours!" said Kara

"In other words, you're hiding yourselves again, aren't you!" Replied Dan

"The head master knows the real us, and for our final year at school we can act and dress like ourselves, we have to keep our grades up though. It's our choice Dan, we don't regret it, and I won't be forced to regret it!" said Kara strongly.

Dan just nodded; James looked at the two of them and wondered what he had missed.

Lily's door opened and out she came, wearing the shortest denim mini ever known to womankind with a low cut black top and black knee high lace up boots. Her hair was in a simple ponytail but a few loose wisps teased at her neck and face softening the look.

"Well don't you look gorgeous today!" said Kara

"Mmm…Lunch meeting thingy with Dan and the label that wants that…" started Lily

"Oh yeah, for that contract!" remembered Kara suddenly

"Damn boring lunch meetings!" muttered Dan, causing Kara and Lily to laugh.

"Hey James, Lily, Kara, Dan." Mumbled Raine around a yawn as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi Raine." The group replied in stereo. (Eerie!)

"Your breakfast is in the fridge." Added Kara

"Thanks gremlin!" replied Raine

"s'alright." Said Kara. "Time to wake everyone up and get ready for another day!"

**Okay, so let me know if you all liked it by reviewing 'kay!**

**outties  
GlamRockPrincess**


End file.
